


The proof of living that you gave me.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a boy with a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The proof of living that you gave me.

**Author's Note:**

> Situated during the Geneiryodan arc, before things come to a head.
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 9, 2009.

Kurapika knows, of course, that dumb luck and maybe stupidity was what spared him that day – he could have easily left the village on some other date, or it could have been someone _else_ who had left in his place, someone else who could have moved on through the fear and the pain and the sadness to become the survivor in his place. It had nothing to do with mercy: he had not been spared by anyone, had not fought for his life and earned the right to keep it.

 

Nevertheless, whenever he studies himself in the mirror, whenever he feels the cold bite of his anger and feels, without feeling, the rush of crimson staining the color of his eyes, he recalls what it was like to stare across a room at the man who had snuffed out the lives of his friends and family between his hands. He remembers, with a pang of regret and the bitterness of burying too much and too many, what it was like to have to do nothing, to hold back on the possibility of revenge and redemption and wait, once again, for the perfect moment, knowing full well that the possibility might never come.

 

Every delay was, after all, another encounter with another morning of catching a glimpse of his own eyes looking back at him in the mirror. Another look at what his whole clan – all that he loved – died for and what he’ll have to carry, heavy as the chains and rings on each of his fingers.


End file.
